<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand. by keeperofthefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859754">8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour'>keeperofthefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first RFA party since Jihyun’s return home was a rousing success. The number of guests in attendance far surpassed any previous record, and the amount of money raised even had Jumin surprises at the generosity of your donors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Yoosung and Jaehee saw the last of the guests off, you and the rest of the members shared a celebratory round of champagne in the lounge area while the hired help began clearing dishes and linens from the dining room. Sprawled across posh couches, the lot of you congratulated one another on a party well done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a defining moment for you and Jihyun as a couple as well. The two of you had only a few days alone between his arrival home and the party date, so it was your first public appearance together. His first, actually, in over two years. He had been a nervous wreck about the whole thing, but with your quiet calm, you convinced him that it would be good to get out, and that the members and guests alike would be happy to see him and know that he’d come so far in his healing process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Champagne flute in one hand, Jihyun’s hand in your other, you gave him a subtle squeeze as you sat together on the couch. He turned and gave you a small smile and a squeeze in return. Jumin caught the exchange and gave you a straight-faced wink, lifting his own glass and clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to propose a toast,” he said, standing to face the group, then nodding to you and Jihyun. “To our newest RFA member and my best friend. May you enjoy a long and happy life filled with love and success. I’m truly honored to know the both of you, and I’m sure my fellow members agree.” There was a collective nodding of heads and murmurs among them, then they all lifted their glasses to drink. Even Saeran, who had looked uncomfortable and felt out of place for most of the evening, looked genuinely happy when you met his intense gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyun leaned in to whisper, “I love you,” against your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and smiled at him. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he lifted the hand he was holding, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it, just below your knuckles, before letting it go to wrap an arm around your shoulder. Forehead resting against yours, he pulled you close for a proper kiss on the lips to the tune of Saeyoung’s catcalls and Zen’s dramatic retching noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the company of friends and the love of your life, you’d never felt more at home than you did in that moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>